Optical fiber and nano patterned silicon based waveguides have been used as interconnects on-chip to transmit ultra-high frequencies. Typically, a waveguide includes an inner core layer, a dielectric cladding layer with a refractive index that is higher than the core layer, and an outer shielding layer. Such a structure guides optical waves by total internal reflection. The formation of these components presently requires unique processing operations that are not the same as those used to form the transistors, diodes, and/or other circuitry on the chip. Accordingly, the fabrication of such waveguides requires additional processing operations and utilizes additional area on the surface of the chip. Therefore, the use of such interconnects increases the overall cost of such chips.